Un secret de famille
by Rage-Xion
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé qui était le père de Sora. Oui, on entends sa mère deux secondes dans le premier épisode mais on n'en sait pas plus. J'ai essayé de trouver une réponse à travers une fic
1. Chapter 1

**Un secret de famille**

C'était une journée radieuse sur l'île du Destin. Pour s'amuser, les jeunes décidèrent d'organiser un match de blitz-volley. Tidus, Wakka Selphie et Kairi affrontaient Riku, Donald Dingo et sa majesté Mickey. Un peu plus à l'écart assis sur le rivage, Sora regardait pensif l'horizon où la mer et le ciel se rencontraient. Quiconque le voyait devinait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser avec les autres.

Ne pouvant l'ignorer, Kairi interrompit la partie pour le rejoindre. Sora, en temps normal le plus enclin à s'amuser, depuis des semaines devenait de plus en plus taciturne.

« Sora… » Commença-t-elle

Le maître de la keyblade se surprit de la présence de son amie. Cele-ci se posa à son côté.

« Tu te souviens d'il plus d'un an ? Je t'ai dit ici de ne jamais changer » Sora ne répondit pas alors elle alla droit au but.

« Sora, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu as changé. Tu t'éloignes. Tu te refermes sur toi-même. VBoilà un mois, tu ne te soucies même plus de nous, tes amis. »

Sora soupira.

« Kairi, Essaye de comprendre. Il y a certaines choses qui ne s'oublient pas. »

Kairi afficha une moue déçue.

- « J'ai pourtant cru que tout reviendrais comme avant »

- « Rien ne reviendra comme avant, tu le sais bien. Plus jamais je ne pourrais jouer avec vous et retrouver cette insouciance que j'avais avant de parcourir les mondes ».

Réalisant que la converssation allait s'éterniser, la princesse de cœur fit un signe à ses amis qui attendaient afin de leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient continuer la partie sans elle.

« De quoi te soucies-tu au juste ? »

« Depuis que nous avons vaincu l'organisation XIII, je me pose des question à mon sujet. Pourquoi ai-je la keyblade ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle choisit ? Et surtout d'où je viens ? »

La jolie rouquinne s'étonna.

« D'où tu viens ? Mais tu as toujours vécu ici ! Je suis la seule étrangère de l'île. »

Sora, plongea sa main dans le col de sa veste pour en ressortir un pendentif argenté en forme de courronne aux pointes anguleuses.

« Tu vois ? Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu dire qui c'était. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a laissé ce pendentif. »

Kairi demeura coi.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ! ».

« Je m'en moquais jusqu'à récemment. Tu vois cette courronne ? Je l'ai vue à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois que j'ouvrais une serrure, ce symbole est apparu sous mes pieds. Ces temps-ci, je rêve de lui. Je l'imagine aventurier qui pour quelques raisns n'a pas pu revenir.»

Son amie lasse de ces plaintes s'emporta.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce n'est pas à moi de le demander mais à ta mère. »

Elle se leva brusquement et poursuivis en haussant le ton :

« Je te conseil, vivement de redevenir sociable si tu veux qu'on reste amis. A moins que tu préfères rester seul, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Et elle s'en alla vexée retourner au jeu. Tous les autres s'amusaient. Sora ne prêta peu d'attention aux paroles de Kairi. Evidemment il avait supplié sa mère à plusieurs reprises pour obtenir la moindre information de sa part. Mais toujours elle ignorait la question ou bien changeait de sujet de manière subtile. Elle était vraiment douée Un jour, quand sora eu six ans, elle lui a offert ce collier en affirmant que son père le lui avait laissé. Peu à peu avec le temps, Sora perdit intérêt. Jusqu'à il y a peu. Déterminé, Il décida de la mettre sur la sellette. Cette fois-ci, Il insistera jusqu'au bout. Avant le crépuscule, il ne la laisserait pas encore s'évader de quels artifices ce soit.

Le garçon demeurait dans une maison en bois à l'entrée du village. Cette chaleureuse masure non loin de la forêt donnait une impression de sauvage de part les bougainvillées qui grimpaient les murs. C'est là qu'il se rendit laissant derrière lui la petite île et ses amis.

Améthyste, la mère de Sora arrosait les roses trémières de la terrasse. Cette trentenaire de condition humble, encore jolie, portait un veston blanc sur une longue jupe verte. Ses longs cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval tombaient sur son dos. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la destruction de ce monde par les sans cœurs, encore moins de l'absence de son fils pendant un an et demi. Ce fût grâce à l'intervention de Kairi. En effet quand Namine se fonda en elle, celle-ci hérita de la faculté de modifier les souvenirs des gens. Ansi quand Sora et Riku rentrèrent depuis Illusiopolis, les jeunes garçons ne pouvaient se résoudre à expliquer à leurs famille ce qui leurs était arrivé. Personne ne les aurait crus. C'est pourquoi Kairi implanta des faux souvenirs à tous les habitants de l'archipel.

Améthyste aperçut sora venir à la fois irrité et ferme. Elle lui fit son habituel sourire. Il s'arrêta net devant elle.

Mamam, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle conaisssait son Sora comme sa poche. Elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas d'humeur commune.

Je t'écoute

Sora leva les yeux et tonna :

Je veux savoir qui est mon père !

La mère du héros trembla et laissa tomber son arrosoir. L'eau se rependit sur ses talon.

Euh sora, balbutia-t-elle blème, tu ne joues plus avec Riku et Kairi. Tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il reste avant les vacances et…

C'en était assez pour agacer l'élu de la keyblade.

NE CHANGE PAS LA CONVERSATION ! Je veux savoir sui est mon père. Je veux savoir s'il vit encor ou non. Je veux savoir s'il était ton mari ou non. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si c'était une relation sans lendemain. Mais je ne te laisserais pas tranquille avant que tu me dises la vérité. »

La femme reçu ces paroles comme une gifle. Jamais son garçon n'a tété aussi agressif. Au contraire il a toujours été d'un calme exemplaire et jamais elle n'eu à se plaindre de lui.

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Enfin elle répondit :

-d'accord. Tu es assez grand maintenant, je vais tout te dire. Viens…

Et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. En silence, elle installa son fils su une chaise du salon. La maison s'ouvre sur une pièce circulaire encombrée de divers bibelots. Elle lui versa un jus de mangue. Après un très long moment elle lâcha d'une traite :

Je ne suis pas ta mère.

Une éternité se passa avant que Sora réagisse. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça. La femme qu'il l'avait élevé, réconforté dans les moments difficiles, qu'il appelait « Maman » n'était pas sa mère ? Mais alors…

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'écria-t-il

- Si maintenant écoute. Je ne vais rien te cacher mais avant je veux que tu saches que je t'aime trèsfort. Je n'aurais pas pu être aussi fière de toi qu'avec un autre enfant. Le fait que je n'ai pas accouché de toi ne change rien. Tu es toujours mon fils.

Elle s'intérrompit encore une fois. Sora avala une gorgée de jus de mangue

Il y a quinze ans, je me suis promenée dans l'île sur laquelle tu as l'habitude de jouer avec tes amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisit cette île. Une envie inexplicable me forçait. Alors que je ramassais des coquillages, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit. C'étaient des braillements d'un nourrisson. Je me suis approché de l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs. A côté de la cascade sous un arbre, il y a un tunnel étroit. Je du me mettre à quatre pattes pour rejoindre une étrange caverne. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé. Tu hurlais à plein poumon et semblait avoir si froid. Tu n'avais aucun vêtement sauf ce collier que tu portes toujours. Tu devines bien la détresse que j'éprouvais. Je me suis donc dépêchée de te ramener chez moi.

Sora s'en réémettais difficilement du récit.

Comment je me suis retrouvé dans la caverne ?

Je ne sais pas. Un détail attira ma curiosité. Il y avait une porte en bois incrusté dans la roche. J'ai essayé en vain de l'ouvrir. Tu te demandes bien sur pourquoi je t'ai gardé. J'ai été mariée quelques années auparavant. Mon ex-mari et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant. Il m'a quitté le jour où les résultats médicaux m'apprirent que j'étais stérile. Tu étais mon unique chance de devenir mère. Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu étais pour moi un cadeau du ciel. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je t'ai appelé Sora.

Le héro fondit en larme. Cette vérité, loin de l'avoir apaisée comme il s'y été attendu, intensifia sa colère.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

J'avais peur de te faire du mal.

Parce que tu crois que tu ne m'a jamais fait du mal ? J'aurais été capable de supporter. En me cachant tu as fait ce qu'il y a de pire ! Ma vraie mère ne m'aurais jamais traité comme cela.

Sora se leva en renversant la chaise. Il se rua vers la sortie :

Adieu Madame Améthyste !

Il s'enfuit sans se soucier de la femme qui hurlait son nom. Plus que jamais il se sentais perdu, trahi. Il avait cru qu'une conversation qu'une conversation avec celle qu'il considérait comme l'auteur de ses jours lui aurait éclairci ses origines. Au lieu de ça, elle avait épaissit le mystère. Il était rentré chez lui en ignorant son père et en était sorti en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait non plus sa mère. Qui a bien pu le laisser dans la caverne ?

Au fond de lui, Sora savait très bien qu'Améthyste avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour l'éduquer avec désintéressement. Il n'ignorait pas combien de fois elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui payé des études, lui offrir des cadeaux, tout ce que n'importe quelle mère fait à l'adresse de ses enfants. Malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Puisqu'il est impossible de retrouver ceux à qui il doit la vie, il se dirigea dans la grotte.

Arrivé sur la petite île, il vit que ses amis avaient finit leur match et étaient rentrés chez eux. Le soleil plongeait au loin dans la mer. Le temps passe vite.

Il se faufila dans le tunnel jusqu'à la caverne. Il l'a connaissait comme sa poche. Il y était allé de nombreuse fois pour jouer sans jamais douter qu'elle abritait le mystère de sa naissance. Il contempla les innombrables fresques autour de lui. Il éprouva une certaine nostalgie en fixant qui le représentait en train de partager un Paopou avec Kairi.

Ici s'arrêtait toue traces. Aucun indice de plus ne pourrait conduire vers la source. Sora comprit qu'il subirait l'angoisse de ne jamais connaître ses parents. Effondré, il lança cet appel déchirant : « Papa, s'il te plait, entend moi. Il me semble me souvenir de ta bienveillance. Un _souvenir_ éloigné semblable aux bribes d'un _rêve_. Un rêve heureux. Je veux rassembler ces _fragments_. Les tiens… et les miens."

Seul l'écho répondit. C'est alors qu'un évènement curieux se produisit. Le pendentif en forme de couronne brillant embrasant sa poitrine. Devant lui, un carré blanc se matérialisait. Le carré devint peu à peu une enveloppe lévitant dans l'air.

Incrédule, Sora la prit et l'ouvra. Le message disait :

« Sora,

J'ai entendu ta détresse. Ne pouvant supporter de te voir aussi malheureux, J'envoie cette lettre à travers un couloir obscur. Si tu désires vraiment savoir d'où tu viens rejoint moi maintenant à la bibliothèque de la forêt oubliée. Je te révêlerai tout ce que tu veux et plus encore.

G.S

Ps : Des sans-cœurs rodent toujours dans la forteresse. N'oublie pas de prendre la keyblade

Le cœur de Sora se consola en un instant. Il fonça sans hésiter. Il rencontrerait l'expéditeur maintenant ou jamais. Il prit le contrôle de son vaisseau gummi garé un peu plus loin.

Il ne tarda pas à se poser dans le Jardin Radieux. D'habitude Sora ne passais jamais dans les parrages sans dire bonjour à Léon et les autres membres du comité de restauration. Mais cette foic-ci la soif de connaissance l'empechait de perdre du temps. Il courra à travers la plaine désertique où il avait vaincu seul mille sans cœurs. Les ruines de la forteresse n'était plus loin. Des ombres grouillaient dans le hall. Il les vainquit sans problème. Une promenade de santé pour le démenteleur de l'organisation XIII. Il entr dans la bibliothèque où une silhouette se tapissait assis au bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Cet homme se releva dès qu'il vu le jeune homme. Cet homme se couvrait d'un long manteau en cuir rouge qui surmontait une combinaison en latex noir. Des cheveux roux mi-longs dissimulaient la moitié de son visage anguleux.

Heureux de te rencontrer Sora. Je m'appelle Génésis Rapsodos. Tu connais Loveless ? « Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien n'empêchera mon retour Loveless acte trois » n'est-ce pas poignant ?

Sora pensait que cet homme inspirait une aura glaciale. Il ne trouvait pas non plus que la longue lame sanguine sur le bureau des plus rassurantes.

Vous êtes mon père ?

Génésis gloussa gentiment.

Non mais j'ai bien connu tes. Nous étions amis. Ecoute moi bien jusqu'au bout. Tu poseras des questions plus tard.

Il prit un air si triste car il se remémorait un passé.

Je travaillais avec ton père dans des recherches pour améliorés le confort des voyages entre les mondes. Un jour, ton père a croisé le chemin d'une étrangère. Ce fût le coup de foudre immédiat. Tes parents se sont vraiment aimés passionnément. Tu as des parents remarquables. Ton père noble scientifique travaillait avec ardeur et courage. Ta mère thaumaturge experte se dévouait à soigner les gens en toutes circonstances. Nous formions et trio inséparable comme toi avec Riku et Kairi. Je ne pourrais te décrire la joie qui nous habitait à cette époque qui est la meilleur de ma vie. Quand j'y repense je ressens toujours ces stupides regrets. Je suis devenu le témoin de leur mariage et je serais même devenu ton parrain s'il n'y avait pas eu cette calamité…

Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, Sora savait que tout ceci était vrai. L'âme en émoi, il se risqua :

Quelle calamité ?

Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! Ceci dit je te comprends. Autant d'années d'incertitudes ne peuvent que te rendre impatient. Comme dit si bien Loveless acte 2 : « Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée ». J'ignore pourquoi mais petit à petit leur relation se dégrada. Ils se sont mit à se haïr avec autant d'intensité qu'ils se sont aimés. Ils se rejetaient mutuellement la faute. Elle lui rapprochait de forniquer ailleurs. Lui reprochait son manque de compréhension et je ne sais quels autres futilités. Moi, en dehors de cette litige, ne fréquentais que séparément tant qu'il restait impossible de se supporter. Un jour ton père quitta le domicile vers d'autres horizons d'où il n'est jamais revenu. Quant à ta mère, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre à t'élever seule. Elle accoucha donc en secret dans la caverne de l'île du Destin. Tu connais là suite. Une femme du village te trouva et éleva cet enfant qui promettait déjà d'être aussi courageux et généreux que le jeune homme qui se dresse devant moi. Ce collier est un cadeau que ton père à offert à ta mère. Elle te la laissé parce qu'elle voulait abandonner tout ce qu'il restait de lui.

Sora ne sentit pas les larmes venir. Elles se déversaient promptement comme les eaux qu'un barrage effondré libérait. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais ce qu'il sortait de sa gorge se transformaient en gémissements.

Ne juge pas ta mère trop vite. Crois-moi, elle a prit cette décision avec une douleur infinie. Elle a très mal vécut cette séparation. La dernière fois que je l'ai revue, elle était devenue folle de chagrin. Cela me rappelle un vers du deuxième acte de Loveless. « Toute fierté est perdue. Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin ». Maintenant je t'écoute.

Sora recouvra sa raison. Toujours tremblant, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir injurié Améthyste, d'avoir cherché à connaître ce qui devait rester caché. Mais à présent aucun recul n'était possible.

Qu'est-ce que ma mère est devenue maintenant, murmura-t-il

Il cru halluciner lorsqu'il vit Génésis changer radicalement d'expression. Ses traits se contractaient en une expression folle et victorieuse. Il se saisit rapidement de la longue épée et la pointa vers Sora

Ca mon garçon tu ne le saurais jamais ! Tu vas mourir céans ! Puis je m'emparerai de la Keyblade !

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas.

Tu n'as pas comprit que tout ceci est un piège ? poursuivi Génésis dans sa démence, Quand je suis né j'ai été exposés aux cellules de Jénovah. Ce qui provoque chez moi une dégénérescence qui conduira à ma perte si je ne fait rien. Ton père m'avais promis de m'aider mais il m'a abandonné pour poursuivre ses ambitions égoïstes, ce traitre ! Ignores-tu que seule une défragmentation régulière de la Keyblade par convection ioniques respectant le corolaire de la règle algorithmique peut libérer la Panacée ? Avec elle je serai immortel.

Il tendit un bras pendant qu'une aile noire poussait sur son dos. Une crainte s'empara du héros

Vous êtes fous !

Dans ce monde, c'est chacun pour soi comme je l'ai bien apprit dans Loveless : « Mon ami prends-tu ton envol à présent?  
Vers un monde qui nous rejette toi et moi?  
Tout ce qui t'attends est un sombre lendemain  
Peu importe où les vents…

LA FERME AVEC TON LOVETRUC ! hurla le garçon qui n'en pouvait plus.

Et Sora s'enlaça dans la rixe. Qui vous racontera le combat épique qui opposa l'élu de la keyblade au puissant Génésis ? Sachez toutefois que cet affrontement fût pour Sora une plus terrible épreuve que ceux contre Xemnas et tous les membres de l'organisation XIII réunis. Les étagères de la bibliothèque s'effondraient une à une ou s'évaporaient en terrible déflagration. Les deux opposants s'égaler par leur agilités et leur réflexe. In extremis, Sora parvient à planter son arme dans le cœur.

Génésis gis sur le sol. Le sang ruisselait de sa bouche béante.

Il aurait enfuit son secret dans la mort si dans un ultime effort il parvient à prononcer cette phrase qui allait à jamais tourmenter Sora à tel point qu'il eu préféré rester ignorant :

- Xéhanort et Maléfique sont tes parents !


End file.
